


蓝学长，请停止你的暗恋35

by rrosee



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosee/pseuds/rrosee





	蓝学长，请停止你的暗恋35

抽送算不上多和缓，甚至有些笨拙。被KY彻底润滑了的腔内充斥着饱胀和压迫感，不算轻微，但也和舒服不搭边。  
魏无羡配合着蓝忘机的节奏和动作，一边调整着呼吸，一边有一搭没一搭地琢磨。  
完蛋，自己大概病得不轻，都这样了，竟然觉得蓝忘机好可爱。  
不对。  
应该说，生涩地操着自己的蓝忘机竟然如此可爱。  
这是蓝忘机的第一次吗？  
这绝对是蓝忘机的第一次。  
哇！  
那岂不是赚翻了。  
于是他不怕死地夹了一下“小蓝忘机”。  
那东西毫不客气地还他一记深顶，顶得他差点窒息，更是无法忍耐地叫了一声，尾音婉转还上挑，几乎浪到了天边。  
感受着体内之物明显变得更硬更烫，魏无羡美滋滋回味了一番，心道，啧，这小嗓门儿，我自己听着都发软，蓝湛真是个幸运的家伙。  
他抬起手，插进蓝忘机的发间，触碰到了被汗水打湿的发根，凑近了觊觎许久的脖颈、耳畔锁骨，又啃又亲，一边又道：“……舒服吗？我里面。”  
蓝忘机低喘了一声，猛地把他捺进了枕头堆。  
下一刻，凶猛地掳掠开始了。那凶物总算彰显出了狂躁，在汁水丰盈的腔内捣搅舂撞，本就已经足够粗壮了，一旦暴戾起来，便彻彻底底，完完全全地耕耘遍重重峦峦，不放过任何一寸。  
魏无羡嘶嘶抽气，咬着牙在惊涛骇浪上辗转颠簸，但自作自受，怨不得别人，只好苦中作乐地安慰自己，能把蓝忘机逼成这样，也是人生中的一项伟大成就了。  
他原本认为的“大全套”并不是真的大全套。  
而当他真正体验到这个“大全套”了，以为也不过如此的时候，更加震惊的事情发生了。  
那阵激锐的，突如其来的酥麻感，又一次袭卷了他的全身。  
魏无羡被激得呻吟了一声，很含糊的鼻音，带着显而易见的撒娇意味。但他无暇顾及这些，在快意的侵袭下，连忙收紧了穴肉，试图再仔细品琢一番。  
然而，那柄进进出出的伟物，由于柱身的些微弧度，让每一次的刺戳都微妙地变幻着角度，不是每一下都能准确地弄到那个开关。而腔壁毕竟狭窄紧致，即便无法定点打击，也还是难免在研磨之下牵动到那一点。  
这也就导致了那快意倏忽而至，始终隐隐约约地存在着，可又若即若离，似有似无。  
这如何能行？  
夷陵小王子怎么能忍这种委屈？  
魏无羡乘风破浪，迎难而上，双腿圈住蓝忘机的腰，气喘吁吁道：“蓝湛！蓝忘机！！蓝二哥哥！！我的好人儿！！你……你先慢点，我不急……咱们慢慢来……你先别顶得这么快、行不行？”  
回答他的是更强悍的进攻。蓝忘机看起来仍旧清爽，至少比蒙了一身透汗，湿淋淋的魏无羡看起来清爽。但若伸手摸上去，搂上去，就会发现，在那瓷白的皮肤上也早覆上了一层细密湿濡，但这完全无碍于手感，反而更让人贲张。  
魏无羡被半上不下的燥火勾得浑身又酥又痒，偏偏蓝忘机只干不说，埋头猛顶，这都过了好几分钟了，不止频率力度丝毫不减，反而越来越熟稔了。他的腰一次又一次被顶到悬空，无论是肌肉还是关节，明明都有些不堪重负了，偏偏舂着内里的器物气势不减反増，习惯了异物感的肉壁开始不由自主地一绞一绞，像挽留又像逢迎似的，带给了魏无羡更明晰的感受。  
但不行，还不够。  
远远不够。  
该重点照顾的地方迟迟得不到关照，全化成发自肺腑的饥渴感。  
魏无羡一着急，免不得想胡说八道，可胡说八道在狂浪之下断断续续，又喘又叹着，即便如此，也要坚持继续说下去。  
“好……老公，好哥哥、你这是要干死我……我肚子都、都被你顶穿了……唔……好涨……你慢点顶……给我留条命……呜……哥、哥！我要死了——！”  
蓝忘机忍了一天又一夜，好容易把人按倒了，又耐着性子润滑扩张。可他再怎么克制，再怎么有耐性，毕竟也是血气方刚的年龄，到了这个时候，下面那张湿软的小嘴又嘬又吸着，上面这张还不知死活地反复撩拨，怎么可能还忍得下去？于是又接连几十下又狠又凶地冲伐。  
魏无羡仿佛五脏六腑都被搅乱了，就算垫着好几个枕头，腰臀也被撞得发麻，穴壁更是凄惨，又痛又爽，又麻又痒，好像虫爬蚁噬一般难熬。  
好在他总算反应过来蓝忘机为什么变本加厉了，赶紧讨好地去亲蓝忘机，心里既得意又委屈。得意的是蓝忘机根本经不起他任何撩拨，委屈的则是沟通不成求而不得。激动之下，他完全没意识到自己刚才扯了半天淫词浪语，却没半个字说中重点，只一股脑地把锅甩给了不停掳掠他内部的攻伐者，一边湿水淋淋地绞着挽留着那凶器，一边曲曲折折地求饶，更是在颠峦簸荡之中带上了呜咽地哭腔，道：“……你停一停呀……学长……湛哥……好深、停……”  
蓝忘机额上微微贲起了青筋，一字一句艰难无比地道：“……真想停下来的话……你就……闭嘴别说话了……”  
魏无羡哭道：“唔……不行，我有嘴我忍不住要说话啊，你可以像以前那样当作没听到好不好，而且无论我说什么你不是都没听吗，我刚才想让你顶那儿你都不肯顶……”  
蓝忘机微微一顿，攻戮的凶器停在半路，道：“……哪里？”  
他的问句，和一道惊骇的吟叹同时响了起来。魏无羡一下子绷紧了，浑身痉挛，抖如筛糠，连嘴唇都止不住哆嗦，口涎从合不拢的唇角滑落，连带那水滑的穴壁也一起咬紧了抖索震颤。  
铺天盖地的快意席卷而至，魏无羡眼前白光乱闪，超乎想象的激流，远远越过了能承受的极限，他想躲，可被肉刃钉死了，腰也被蓝忘机扣着，躲也躲不得，耐也耐不得，哪里还顾得上回答蓝忘机的问题。  
好在他的反应已经足够明显，再等回答亦显多余。蓝忘机持凶站危，把魏无羡又向上抬了些，紧密相连的下身仅仅变换了稍许角度，就让那柱形每一次都准确无比地刮过那一点。这么一来，没出几下，魏无羡魂儿都要被顶飞了，震颤更是一阵又一阵止也止不住，他涕泪横流，哭得嗓子都发哑发色，从内股到脚尖，全都瑟瑟地抽搐着。每次被顶到那个“开关”，周身俱震，重重峦峦的肉壁就立刻发浪，卷紧了凶物又啜又嘬，极尽讨好。而同时，这样的讨好对攻伐之物而言，显然也同样是翻天覆地的巨涛，下一番进犯，便毫不犹豫地更着重地耕耘这处地方。  
魏无羡得偿所愿，可又不堪承受，目眩魂摇之间向后昂起了头，脆弱的脖子立刻被蓝忘机咬住了，刺痛之中又迎来一阵更强烈的快感。他失神了小片刻，迷迷糊糊间，隐约意识到下腹的性器似乎还是硬挺着，一点也没有出精的兆头，但奇怪的是，他明明历经了一轮直逼射精的小高潮了。  
但这种神妙的玄奇感受还远远没到尽头，一旦开始，竟然极其漫长，浑身敏感到仿佛碰道头发丝都会起反应，每一次刺中那一点，都会掀起莫小波浪般的潮头，若是亲吻，或者被捏弄乳尖，就会是一片神魂颠倒的潮涌。理智也好神志也罢，全都在颠峦中抛诸脑后。他满面潮红，泪眼朦胧，眼角眉梢尽是掩不住的春情颜色，无比配合地迎着肏进软穴的凶物摆荡着腰，同时口中呜咽着带着哭腔的咕哝，咕叽咕叽的水声毫无穷尽，越来越清晰，也越来越频繁了。  
正逢蓝忘机拧着他乳尖的同时狠狠又顶弄了一记，他终于忍无可忍地“呜”了一声，浑身崩到了极致，兀自过电似的痉挛了好几下，并狠狠狠狠绞紧了凶刃。  
蓝忘机俯身亲了魏无羡一下，又沉又深地几番起伏，便要退出。  
魏无羡手腿齐收，圈着蓝忘机不送，胡乱泣道：“别……别动、别走，我要的……我要那个……”  
蓝忘机一窒，来不及捺下冲动，到底将一腔热浊送进了深处。  
魏无羡咬紧了，那物也还严严实实堵着穴口，里头的东西一滴也漏不出。他心满意足地又颠了一下，眼神涣散，神魂颠倒地叹息道：“哎呀……吃到了……”  
接着，一股浓重的睡意席卷而来，累到了极致，也餍足到了极致的身体，几乎在下一个瞬间就跌进了黑甜乡，再之后，魏无羡便什么也不知道了。


End file.
